The Fang of Critias
| romaji_name = Kuritiusu no Kiba | trans_name = The Fang of Critius | image = TheFangofCritias-LCKC-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 11082056 | effect_types = Condition, Effect, Condition | lore = (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Critias".) Send 1 Trap from your hand or field to the GY, that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Fang of Critias" per turn. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours aussi traitée comme "Dragon Légendaire Critias".) Envoyez 1 Piège depuis votre main ou Terrain au Cimetière, qui est listé sur un Monstre Fusion qui ne peut être Invoqué Spécialement qu'avec "Le Croc de Critias" (si la carte est Posée, révélez-la), puis Invoquez Spécialement le Monstre Fusion depuis votre Extra Deck. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Le Croc de Critias" par tour. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird zusätzlich immer als „Legendärer Drache Critias“ behandelt.) Lege 1 Fallenkarte, die auf einem Fusionsmonster aufgeführt ist, das nur mit „Kralle des Critias“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden kann, von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof (falls die Karte gesetzt ist, zeige sie vor), dann beschwöre das Fusionsmonster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck. Du kannst nur 1 „Kralle des Critias“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene anche sempre considerata come "Leggendario Drago Critias".) Manda, dalla tua mano o dal tuo Terreno al Cimitero, 1 Carta Trappola che è indicata su un Mostro Fusione che può essere Evocato Specialmente solo con "La Zanna di Critias" (se quella carta è Posizionata, rivelala), poi Evoca Specialmente quel Mostro Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck. Puoi attivare solo 1 "La Zanna di Critias" per turno. | pt_lore = (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como "Dragão Lendário Critias".) Envie 1 Card de Armadilha, que esteja listado em um Monstro de Fusão que só pode ser invocado por Invocação-Especial com "A Presa de Critias", da sua mão ou do seu lado do campo para o Cemitério (se esse card estiver Baixado, revele-o) e, depois, Invoque esse Monstro de Fusão por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional. Você só pode ativar 1 "A Presa de Critias" por turno. | es_lore = (Esta carta también se trata siempre como "Dragón Legendario Critias"). Manda al Cementerio 1 Trampa en tu mano o Campo que esté listada en un Monstruo de Fusión que sólo pueda ser Invocado de Modo Especial con "El Colmillo de Critias" (si esa carta está Colocada, muéstrala), y después Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, a ese Monstruo de Fusión. Sólo puedes activar 1 "El Colmillo de Critias" por turno. | ja_lore = このカードのカード はルール上「 の クリティウス」としても う。「クリティウスの 」は１[[turn|ターン]]に１ しか[[activate| ]]できない。①：「クリティウスの 」の でのみ できる モンスターカードに された カード１ を の[[hand| ]]・[[field|フィールド]]から[[Graveyard| ]]へ[[send| る]]（そのカードがフィールドに[[Set|セット]]されている 、めくって[[look| ]]する）。その 、その モンスター１ をエクストラデッキから する。 | ko_lore = 이 카드의 카드명은 룰 상 "전설의 용 크리티우스"로도 취급한다. "크리티우스의 이빨"은 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ①: "크리티우스의 이빨"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있는 융합 몬스터 카드에 쓰여 있는 함정 카드 1장을 자신의 패 / 필드에서 묘지로 보낸다(그 카드가 필드에 세트되어 있을 경우, 넘겨서 확인한다). 그 후, 그 융합 몬스터 1장을 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Fusion Monster | archseries = Legendary Dragon | related_to_archseries = * Legendary Knight * Virus * Mirror Trap (series) | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard * Sends from your field to your Graveyard * Reveals face-down cards | stat_change = * Name condition * Treated as multiple names | summoning = Special Summons from your Extra Deck | misc = * Specifically listed * Only once per turn | database_id = 11885 }}